Oblivion's Club for Young Gentlemen
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: Zexion was just a young dancer at OCFYG. His dream was to be an actor..and maybe start a family. His heart is torn in two between the richer client and the more loving one. Plus what would Xemnas think of his best dancer leaving? YAOI maybe LEMONS Mpreg
1. Smells like rich!

Oblivion's club for young gentlemen, more commonly known as a whore house. A place where young gentlemen let out their sexual desires on the willing to give in return for money. Every young dancer had their own special talent and were all under the age of thirty. Some even appeared to be under the legal age. The owner of the business was a man named Xemnas, the young dancers called him 'Superior' or 'Big daddy'. The names resulted from his last year's birthday party when Demyx had given him a strip tease and called him daddy.

Demyx, as well as most dancers at the club had had hard lives, thus leading to them working in the club. The club was very large, almost as big as a mansion. It had several floors and rooms where the men paid for their dancers for the night. The most beautiful dancer was one named Zexion. He was stationed at the poles almost every night because of high demand. There was one man, appearing to be the age of twenty five, that came to see Zexion every night. He looked to be Irish, with his intoxicating emerald orbs for eyes and spiked red hair.

The other clients often got jealous of all the special attention Axel got from The Cloaked Schemer (Zexion's dancer name) and they made lewd remarks or tugged on Zexion's clothing. Thankfully Saix knew he had to protect the scrawny dancer from all of the horny men that attempted to get attention from him. Ever since the Irish man had come into the club more and more people were getting thrown out.

The man was making it hard for the club to make it's usual amount of money, but Xemnas couldn't deny anyone business. Tonight Zexion was giving lap dances with his friend Demyx. They were both two of the most gorgeous dancers. Xemnas had set up a poll to see who was the most gorgeous dancer (who he could make the most money off of) and it went Zexion, Demyx, and then in third Roxas.

Of course he let the horny costumers decide because they would know best. Roxas was one of the under the legal age dancers. Same went for Sora and Riku. It was a surprise that no one had figured it out yet. Xemnas was just waiting for someone to come and arrest him but, even thought they had been there for a few years already, Xemnas was yet to become figured out. He couldn't deny a beautiful young boy a home when they have nowhere else to go, even if they were underaged.

"Zexion!" Demyx laughed.

Zexion slumped in his chair languidly, "Whhaattt...?" he groaned.

"Tough night?" Saix asked massaging Zexion's back.

Zexion nodded and whimpered, "Some of these guys are real weidos," he mumbled.

Demyx nodded, "I agree...but I haven't seen my favorite client recently," he said looking around the near empty club. They usually didn't get too much business in the middle of the day. All of the clients are usually gone until they put their wives to bed and get done with working. A lot of the client's wives had tried suing OCFYG, but failed terribly because it was still considered a business. (And most of the judges were regular customers and really big perverts)

Zexion got up and grunted something about bed. He began walked through a door that said 'Forbidden entrance' that's where everyone's rooms were, the rooms they stayed at when they weren't tending to a customer that is. He jumped onto his bed and snuggled his pillow whining about how much his thighs ached.

"Zexion?"

"Great...it's Saix...here to complain that I'm not doing anything no doubt..." he mumbled to himself. "It's open," he yelled, referring to the door.

The door opened and the blue haired bouncer walked in, closing it behind himself. He walked over and sat on the edge of Zexion's bed. "Poor Zexy," he whispered, stroking Zexion's hair.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Superior fucker," he mumbled into his pillow.

Saix laughed and began to massage Zexion's back. "Poor thing, you have so many knots in your back," he sighed.

"Yeah...these guys are brutal," Zexion sighed. He moaned softly as Saix got the biggest knot out of his back. "Ha...that's nice. I love your massages, Saix." Zexion gave Saix a cheesy grin.

Saix laughed and finished, "There, all better sweet heart," he laughed kissing Zexion's temple. Zexion smiled and stretched then exited his room to get back to working. He sat next to Demyx and brought out a water bottle then took a drink from it. "Work.." he sighed.

Demyx smiled from his client's lap. "I like working," he grinned. His usual client was a well built man with a lot of scars and an eye patch. He looked old but was really only in his thirties. (Demyx had asked) He seemed to be very fond of Demyx. They always hung around each other like good friends and you can see the jealousy in Xigbar's eyes when a costumer requested Demyx.

Zexion sighed as he watched them laugh and kiss and whisper things into each other's ears which resulted in more giggling. He looked down at his feet and mumbled some gibberish. There was nothing Zexion wanted more than someone he really loved. Demyx really loves Xigbar Xigbar really loves Demyx...Xemnas really loves Saix and Saix really loves Xemnas. He also knew Sora and Riku were having a little love affair on their days off and on their breaks. Boy did they have a libido.

There was a ring as a new costumer walked through the door. Zexion rushed to the little booklet at the front desk. He smiled brightly, "Welcome sir!" he smiled.

The man that entered was wearing a suit with a pinstripe tie and deep black sunglasses. He took a lollipop out of his pale lips and he exhaled deeply. His breath was a mixture of steak and wine. Zexion loved the smell. It smelt like rich! The man had light blonde hair that spiked and he resembled Roxas.

"I'm looking for a...Zexion," he breathed. His voice was deep and sexy and he looked absolutely rich!

Zexion smiled and tilted his head to the side innocently. "I am him," he giggled. He swayed his hips back and forth ever so slightly to get his maid's dress to sway from side to side.

"Come on," the man said grabbing Zexion by the wrists.

Zexion's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream. "Saix! Help me! Rapist, molester! Help!" he yelled.

Saix sprang out from the back rooms in only his boxers. He tackled the blonde man to the ground and held him back, but the blonde man was still attempting to get up. After much struggle Saix managed to get a paralyzing pressure point in the man's neck.

Xigbar jumped up just at the moment Saix protruded from the back rooms. He grabbed Zexion and moved in front of him protectively. He had gotten to know each and every one of the boys so well that they had become like a part of his family. Xemnas was even asking him to work as a bouncer.

The blonde man struggled weakly, "M-My name is C-Cloud Strife!" he gasped. "I-I am working u-under a client wh-who wishes to b-buy Zexion," he nearly whimpered.

Xemnas slowly walked up, "My dancers aren't for sale," he nearly growled. His dancers were not 'things' and he wasn't about to let some rich stiff come and treat them like possessions.


	2. Number one fan!

Sora Riku and Roxas had all taken to a corner where they huddled together and coward in fear. They hated these weird perverts, but they came so often you'd think they'd be used to it. Zexion looked at his feet and bit his lip in thought. Xemnas was still yelling and lecturing the rich young servant man, telling him how his dancers were people not things and how they weren't for sale.

"I'll do it!" Zexion finally yelled over all of the commotion.

Everyone's heads turned to him and they all stared, blinking awkwardly.

"Wh-what?" Xemnas finally muttered. Everyone else was still speechless.

Zexion's eyes averted from his feet to everyone around him, "Yeah!" he said firmly. "I mean...this guy is rich and...and I could finally really help all of you guys!" he yelled. "I...I just want to stop being so useless!"

"You aren't! You're our best dancer!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion shook his head, "No...I'm not that good...I really don't want to be a dancer. I mean...I do! I like dancing, it's really fun, but I need to start looking at the future, and it doesn't include dancing! It includes an education and a family. Not perverted old men trying to get up your skirt!" he nodded. "Plus...when I get money I can give some to you guys," he smiled.

"What about love?" Roxas yelled, stepping next to Demyx. "Weren't you the one saying that love was everything, and that you would only marry someone you loved!?"

Zexion crossed his arms, "Love doesn't matter, and more importantly it doesn't exist!" he yelled back.

Roxas and Demyx blinked, startled by Zexion's sudden aggressiveness. He was usually a very calm, gentle person, unless asked otherwise of course. Zexion clenched his fists, "I'm not gonna stay here and be some kind of whore the rest of my life!" he continued. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm some kind of cheap...dolled up sex toy!"

Everyone just stared; the same question running through all of their minds, why was Zexion acting so strange? Xemnas' shoes broke the undeniably awkward silence as he approached the shaking slate haired boy. Xemnas' hand gently hovered above Zexion's shoulder, then fell back to his side.

"Zexion." Xemnas softened his voice so as not to scare Zexion. (Something he learned from a 'How to Comfort you New Pet' book) Zexion looked up with a pout still graced across his face. Xemnas put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Is this what you really want to do?" he asked quietly. "Be sol like some-"

"Mail order bride? Yes! If it means I can help you and the others I'll do it!" Zexion yelled.

Xemnas quickly hushed him and spoke again, "whatever you wish to do...I will allow it," he whispered.

Zexion pushed him away, "I don't /belong/ to you! And I am /not/ your son!" he yelled. "I don't need your approval for anything! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Xemnas sighed, "Just stay one more night to think it over, I beg of you!"

Zexion thought, "Fine...I'll stay one night.." he whispered.

Xemnas walked back over to Cloud. "Return tomorrow at this exact time, though it will be no use," he smirked. Saix picked Cloud up roughly by the collar then through him out the door. Cloud landed on the concrete and could have sworn he broke something, but when he stood up he felt fine. Zexion had already returned to his room to gather his things. There was nothing that could stop him from getting to this rich man.

Demyx sighed and sat on Xigbar's lap, then hugged him. In turn Xigbar wrapped his arms around Demyx and held him close. "Zexion will come to his senses," he said softly.

Demyx sighed again and he nuzzled Xigbar, "I hope you're right..." he mumbled.

Xigbar laughed and ruffled Demyx's mullet, "I am right, I mean...I'm the coolest, smartest, most awesome person in the world, remember?"

Demyx laughed and playfully punched him, "You are so conceited, you stupid face!" he giggled.

Xigbar smiled, "And you are bad at insulting," he laughed back.

Zexion shoved his clothes angrily into his large suitcase that was covered with frills, colors, and decorations. "It's not fair" he exclaimed. "Stupid Xemnas, making me feel guilty! I just wanted to help everyone! And where does he get off acting like my father?!" Zexion yelled. He sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes, "Stupid old man...it's not like I'll never see them again...seriously," he mumbled. He finished packing and layed back on his bed. I wonder if he'll buy me dresses...I wonder what he looks like," he mumbled softly. He yawned and suddenly felt extremely tired. He spread languidly on his bed and leered at a picture of him and Xemnas. He tore it off the wall and tore it into little pieces, mumbling profanities to himself.

After a good time the small boy with the sheen layered slate hair had fallen asleep. His dreams consisted of his new home, a large mansion with hundreds of cars, and his closet was bigger than his room, filled with dresses and shoes and other gorgeous clothing. It wasn't until hours later that an abrupt knocking awoke him from his slumber. He managed to pull himself from his luxurious, absolutely extravagant dream to open the door.

"Yess?" he drawled out.

Xemnas smiled back at him, "No time for sleeping." He handed Zexion a key and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have a customer and he looks like he'd pay BIG bucks for /you," Xemnas smirked.

Zexion rose an eyebrow, "You mean my 'number one fan'?" he asked, using quotes to express his sarcastic enthusiasm. They had called him Zexion's stalker, number on fan, and obsessor. Plus plenty of other profane, vulgar names. Zexion sighed and rubbed his head, he was hoping he would never have a customer ever again.

Zexion groaned and gripped the key tighter then went to go see his number one fan. He had never really met him, just knew this guy was pretty fond of him, always sticking large sums of money down his panties. He sighed, hoping this guy wasn't some kinky pervert. He began to walk to the room he had been stationed at. It was modeled after the Elephant Room from Moulin Rouge, large in size, very spacial and cushiony. He opened the door and stared at the absolutely gorgeous redheaded creature that stood back faced to him and arms crossed like his time was precious. He turned and grinned a sly grin, his cheek tattoos slightly wrinkling.

"My name is A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"


	3. Nicknames

Zexion blinked and stared at him. It was his number one fan. He covered his mouth to hide a large grin. He walked over to Axel and pulled him close, Axel was obviously much larger than the small frail boy. Axel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey kid, I heard you're going away with some dude and I couldn't resist buying you for the night," he grinned.

Zexion laughed and shook his head, "You know all the regular costumers have nicknames," he said.

"Oh?"

Zexion nodded and smirked, "Xigbar, you know tall man with silver and black hair?"

"I know the one," Axel nodded.

"We call him Freeshooter. He used to be a cop and he was the top of his department. He shot several criminals. Saix, before he started working here, was called the Luna Diviner because when the moon's light hit him just right he looked absolutely beautiful! Oh and we even give them to our, very few, female customers. Larxene, she hasn't been around lately, was called Savage Nymph. She is so beautiful she reminded us all of a...woodland creature...a fairy or something," he grinned. "But she is very aggressive," he nodded. "There's much much more too!" he giggled.

Axel listened with interest, "And my name? I am a regular costumer after all!" he nodded.

"You have two," Zexion said, nonchalantly holding up two fingers.

Axel nodded and listened closely.

"My number one fan and stalker," Zexion said. He slowly made his way to the bed and layed on it then spread his legs. "Anyway back to the real reason you came here."

Axel sat next to him and set his large hands on Zexion's scrawny knees and then closed his legs. "Yes let's get to the reason I came here," he nodded. "Not for sex, no. I wanted to give you a break from sex until you become some other man's slave," he said.

Zexion sat up, "No sex? Break? Slave?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow. "Hm...I don't need a break, I rather like having sex. I know you want to have sex with me or you wouldn't come and watch me dance all the time, and Zexion is slave to no man!" he nodded defiantly.

Axel ruffled his hair and laughed, "Of course small fry."

Zexion pouted and straddled him, "Are you even listening to me?" he growled.

Axel laughed again, "You should only have sex with someone you love, if you don't then what's the point?" he asked.

Zexion shrugged, "Pleasure?"

"It's better when it's with someone you love," Axel shrugged back.

Zexion tilted his head to the side. "How would you know? Do you love someone? If so, then why do you come here?" he asked, putting his hands on Axel's chest and leaning close to him.

Axel grabbed his hands and looked at him, "I just know," he said. "I am in love with someone. I bet you'd never guess who it is," he grinned, pulling Zexion closer to him.

Zexion layed on him and pretended to think, "I wonder," he said. "Is it me?" he asked.

Axel gasped, "How did you know?!"

Zexion laughed, "I'm actually smarter than I may seem," he said. "You know if you love me you should just have sex with me. It would make you happy. I'd love to see what kind of expression you'd have," he grinned. He stroked Axel's cheeks and traced his finger down to his jaw. He smiled happily when Axel let out a soft moan. Zexion nuzzled his chest and crawled down a little bit. He expertly undid Axel's pants, zipper button and all, with his mouth. Axel put his hands on Zexion's shoulders and pulled him up then began to kiss his neck.

Zexion let out a moan of pleasure and allowed himself to be flipped onto his back by Axel. Axel slowly pulled off Zexion's shorts and then his briefs. Zexion wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and pulled him closer, moaning for attention.

"My, my, fussy?" Axel grinned. He leaned down and kissed Zexion's stomach then moved up to his chest. He took one of Zexion's tiny nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

Zexion moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward.

"Be patient," Axel scolded, stroking his hair.

Zexion moaned more. He wanted attention and he wanted it now damn it!

Axel sat Zexion up and and leaned down, "This will make you feel good," he smiled.

(Several hours of sex later)

Zexion layed on his stomach and panted heavily as Axel caressed his back. Axel looked down at Zexion and giggled. Zexion looked up and mumbled 'what?' Axel laughed again and leaned down to lick some cum from the corner of Zexion's mouth. The schemer closed his eyes and yawned, then was soon joined by his number one fan.

"Axel?" Zexion asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think a person like me is capable of love?"

Axel smiled and hugged him, "Of course!" he said, kissing his jaw. "You are so beautiful and kind! You deserve someone to love!"

Zexion sighed, "Thanks..." he mumbled.

Axel snuggled him and pulled him even closer, "It's too bad I have to give you away," he sighed.

Zexion nodded in agreement, "I think I'm becoming fond of you..."


	4. A little Jittery

Zexion's deep blue eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked around, Axel's side of the bed had been neatly made already. He laughed softly and sat up, silently pulling his knees to his chest. He looked down at the covers that covered him to his chest and shook his head, letting out another small laugh.

"What was I expecting?" he asked himself. "Was I expecting him to take me away to a castle on his white steed where we'd live happily ever after?" he layed back down and then thought to himself for a moment. He reached under the bed and pulled out a small teddy bear. He held it close to his body and curled up.

"Vexen?" an all too familiar voice chimed, walking into the room.

"Demyx...if you're gonna come in after I've been with a client, wait until I get dressed first..." Zexion mumbled.

Demyx laughed and jumped on the side next to him, "Noo!" he whined. "I can't stand someone else touching my Zexy-poo!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, and hugged him back. "You are so clingy!"

Demyx nuzzled him then looked at the teddy bear. "Hmm...last Valentines Day was very eventful thanks to Vexen," he smiled.

Zexion nodded, "Remember when he grabbed Zack's ass, thinking it was me?" he laughed. Demyx laughed too and nodded. Zexion sighed, "I miss him," he whispered sadly.

Demyx stroked his hair, "It's okay. Remember...the time he tried giving you a lap dance?" he laughed.

Zexion smiled and laughed too, his eyes brightening somewhat. "Yeah! And he totally fell right off of my lap!?" he nearly snorted.

Demyx smiled and nodded, "Vexen was a great person, such a big loss too," he sighed. Zexion nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me!" Xigbar yelled playfully. He grabbed Demyx by the side and picked him up bridal style. "I believe this belongs to me!" he huffed. Zexion laughed and sat up, getting his shorts from the side of the bed and pulling them on. He yawned and stretched then watched Xigbar snuggle Demyx closely.

"Get a room you two," Zexion smiled, rolling his eyes slightly.

"We're in a room, Zexy," Demyx giggled.

Zexion smiled, "Yeah," he said, before leaving the room.

He slowly walked down the hall to his room, resting his hand on the door handle before he realized there was something wrong. He looked to the side to see Cloud, the guard from before. With a frightened face, for reasons he did not know, he sprinted the opposite way to Xemnas' office. He curled up into the man's lap like a scared child and hugged him. Xemnas blinked and pet his head, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, his eyes momentarily darting to the papers he had been working on. After Zexion ran into the room they scattered all along the floor.

"Excuse me sir?" Cloud asked.

Xemnas looked up at him, "Oh. It's just that nice gentleman from before coming to pick you up," he said, prying Zexion off of him.

"I don't wanna go," Zexion whispered, looking Xemnas in the eyes. Cloud was absently waking around the office, examining the many luxuries it held, so he hadn't heard what Zexion told Xemnas. Xemnas looked back at the boy and leaned back in his chair, "You must go, little Zexion, after all the struggle you gave me just to let you go."

"But I don't want to anymore!" Zexion sniffed. "I'm scared.

"It's only the pre-wedding jitters, nothing more, now go pack your things," Xemnas explained.

Cloud walked over, hearing the last of what Xemnas had said. "There will be no need for that, the Master has already gotten Zexion an entire new wardrobe."

Zexion looked up, if there was one thing he loved it was clothes. He smiled and followed Cloud to the main lobby. "What's his name?" Zexion asked. "I mean...I have a pretty good idea of what he looks like, ginger hair, earthy brown eyes...but I still haven't a clue what his name is."

Cloud looked down at him and then back forward at the limousine parked on the side walk directly in front of them, "Lexaeus," he muttered softly. "And there will be some rules if you're going to live at the mansion. One, no eating or drinking anywhere but the kitchen. Two, you'll do whatever the Master tells you to do. Three, clothes go in the hamper, not on the floor. Four-"

"Cloud don't bother him with your silly rules," a deep voice chuckled softly. Zexion looked up and stared wide eyed for a moment, before returning to his natural calm look. The man took a moment to examine Zexion, looking quite pleased with the boy's appearance. It appeared as if the large ginger man was taking mental notes of Zexion which made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Lexaeus?" Zexion asked softly.

"At your service," Lexaeus smiled softly, lightly kissing Zexion's small porcelain hand. Zexion smiled, this man seemed nice. He felt like he had nothing to worry about at all now! Getting married and settling down with a nice man, it wasn't bad at all.

"Come along, Zexion," Lexaeus, apparently, repeated. Zexion was so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Lexaeus the first time. Lexaeus guided Zexion into the limousine and sat him down. Zexion smiled and stared down at his lap, he had almost forgotten about Axel. The name made him smile and giggle like a love struck school girl. He'd never be able to see Axel again...

The thought kind of devastated him, and the downs of never seeing Axel again were challenging the ups of living the 'good life'.


	5. Just a little sick

"Zexion?" Lexaeus asked.

Zexion looked at him, "Yes?" he asked, smiling lightly.

"I'd like yo get to know you better," Lexaeus nodded, facing Zexion. Zexion looked at him and then down in thought. "Well...I like to dance, obviously," he laughed lightly. "and I'm really good at cooking and baking, I love it! And well...it's kind of embarrassing to say, but my life's dream is to be an actor. That's why I started working at Xemnas' place cus we have these little...acts we put on. Like once me and Demyx-"

"We don't need to hear your life's story," Cloud groaned from the next seat over.

"Don't be so rude, Cloud," Lexaeus growled lowly. Cloud stuck his tongue out and turned upside down like a bored child. He looked at Zexion and blushed slightly. He was able to see up the small opening of Zexion's shorts where a pair of pink girl's panties complete with strawberry decor were in view. He grinned like a kid in a candy shop and kept looking from behind his sunglasses.

Zexion shifted uncomfortably, only making Cloud's view better. The small slate haired boy felt paranoia in the air, like he was being watched by someone unwanted. Shrugging the thought away he looked at Lexaeus and began again. "Well...my entire life I've wanted to be an actor, and I did everything to try to pursue my dream!" he smiled softly. "But it's getting nowhere."

Lexaeus looked at him and his eyes grew somewhat solemn, "So you started working with that Xemnas fellow to pursue this dream?" he asked. "Because it was easy, right?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah, it was that closest thing I'd get to becoming an actor, the audience...was not what I was expecting, but it's close," he smiled.

Lexaeus watched him more and was silent, he gave a soft nod and looked forward. Zexion looked up at him and did something daring; he layed his head in Lexaeus' lap and layed the rest of his body across the leather seats of the limo. He looked up at Lexaeus to see if he felt uncomfortable by this.

The larger man smiled and began to pet Zexion's tiny head. Zexion smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling Lexaeus' stomach.

Cloud was now sitting up, pouting angrily, just when he was starting to get turned on. Ah, well he thought, a malicious smile on his lips. I have my ways...

Zexion opened his eyes and looked at Cloud. Something about the man made him uneasy...and he seemed awfully close with Lexaeus. If Cloud was /that/ rude and wasn't fired yet. Maybe they have a close bond Zexion thought. "So...do you two know each other personally?" he asked, figuring that would get his answer.

"We're cousins," Cloud smiled, "Why?"

Zexion anticipated the 'why'. "No reason, you two just seem so close," he giggled softly.

Lexaeus smiled at him then looked out the window, "We're here," he said softly, lifting Zexion up and pulling him into his lap. He lightly nibbled his ear, receiving a moan from the boy. "Come now," he said, helping Zexion out of the limo. "You say you want to be an actor?"

Zexion nodded, "More than anything in the entire world!"

Lexaeus smiled, "After dinner we will meet my parents, my father is a director. I'll have him speak with you a little and then after we get married I promise you'll be an actor," he said softly, holding Zexion close to him in a hug.

Zexion smiled, "Really?!" he gasped happily, jumping up and down with joy.

Cloud watched from behind, watching Zexion bounce like that was...it was too much. "Excuse me Master," he bowed, leaving the room.

Zexion looked up at Lexaeus again, "Thank you so much!" he said softly. Axel would never have been able to do that...he knew this because Axel had told him he wasn't rich like Lexaeus. He said "I'm not rich with money...but I am rich with love." Zexion made a mistake...he laughed it off. He realized, unfortunately the next day when it was too late, that love was not something you should laugh at.

"Zexion?" Lexaeus asked. Zexion looked up and smiled, "Haha, sorry I was spacing out," he nodded.

It was now three weeks that Zexion had been living at the mansion and he had been thinking of Axel less and less. The mansion, as well as everyone in it. He went to see everyone at the club constantly and it was a pleasant visit every time he went. Zexion was walking with Lexaeus now, they were holding hands and strolling along the hallways. Axel had creeped his way back into Zexion's thoughts, and he was just getting rid of them too...

Zexion, once again absorbed in his own thoughts, hadn't realized they entered a room. Lexaeus leaned down and lightly kissed Zexion. Zexion was slightly taken aback, but he returned Lexaeus' kisses. Zexion's steps slowly led them to the bed and the smaller boy layed down, only to be pinned by the larger man.

"Wait!" Zexion yelled, trying to push Lexaeus off of him.

Lexaeus sat up and looked back at him, "Zexion, what's wrong?" he asked.

Zexion ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Lexaeus walked to the door worriedly.

"Z-Zexion?" he asked, knocking lightly on the door.

Zexion was silent, only the sound of his whimpering was audible. "I-I'm just... a little sick!" he yelled to him. He absentmindedly put a hand on his stomach, "Just a little sick..." he repeated, whispering to himself now.


	6. Gone

Zexion came out of the bathroom. He rubbed his stomach and looked at Lexaeus, "I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms until I get better. I don't want you to get sick," he said softly.

Lexaeus nodded, "I understand," he said, kissing Zexion's forehead. "Now go and get ready for bed, I'll have Cloud bring you some tea," he smiled softly. Zexion nodded and scurried off. He sighed and hopped into his pajamas then layed in bed. He turned down the lights then took out his stuffed teddy that Vexen had given him.

Thankfully it didn't bother Lexaeus for him to still keep it, he convinced Lexaeus Vexen was a father figure of sorts. He snuggled the teddy, "I love you Vexy," he sniffed softly. Once again while Zexion was absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't hear a pebble as it hit his window. After the annoying sound of tapping filtered through his head he sat up and walked to his window.

"God damnit what do you wa-" Zexion stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the familiar ginger hair and soft, yet bright emerald eyes. He rubbed his eyes and turned. Just a hallucination! he yelled in his head. When you turn around...it will be gone.And so he turned, but unfortunately then grinning man was still waving like an idiot.

"Yo Zexy! Why'd you leave me?" the ginger yelled up. "I waited for WEEKS for you to come back! And finally someone told me you were gone!"

"Shh!" Zexion screamed through gritted teeth. He looked around. "Hold on! I'll come down!" he whispered quite loudly. Looking around, Zexion tried to find something to lower himself down. He looked in a large trunk and found an escape ladder in case of fires. He climbed down and jumped into Axel's arms, hugging him and kissing him all over.

"You left me!" Zexion said finally. "You left and then I had to go...with my...new husband..." he said, looking down sadly.

"You're married...already!?" Axel asked. "B-but...it hasn't even been that long!" he gasped.

Zexion shook his head, "No, not married yet...a few more months though," he said. "I...I really love you though...he's not..as passionate as you are," he whispered, lightly kissing the red head's temple. Axel picked him up bridal style and nuzzled him happily.

"I love you too," he whispered. "I love you so much I can't stand it.

Zexion giggled softly and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him into a deep and loving kiss. They rolled their tongues together, loving every moment of the exchange.

Axel slowly sat down then layed back and pulled Zexion on top of him. One of his hands slowly traveled up Zexion's tiny pajama shirt while the other worked it's way down his silky purple shorts. Zexion gasped slightly and his head went back as he let out a small moan.

Axel contentedly nudged Zexion and nipped at his neck, "I love you," he iterated. He was so drawn into Zexion right now, he never wanted the moment to end. He felt somewhat depressed when he realized he was the one that had to stop the moment. He pulled his hands back and sat Zexion up. "Not here," he whispered softly against the boy's neck. Zexion moaned in discontent.

"Whhyyy?" Zexion's small voice groaned.

Axel stood up and held him close, rocking him like a child.

"We're still in public, hun," he whispered with a small laugh. He stroked Zexion's hair, "Let's go back with Demyx and the others, they said you haven't come to see them since you left for this stupid mansion..." he said, sounding a little upset. His emerald eyes met with Zexion's ocean blue ones then their lips met in another passionate kiss.

Zexion broke it and nodded, "Let's go...I miss them," he smiled.

Axel nodded and carried him off, nuzzling him every now and again.

--

"Hello? Zexion, sir?" Cloud was tired of knocking on the boy's door so he simply barged in with the silver tray covered with cakes and tea.

Cloud's sunglass covered eyes looked around, finding no trace of the boy. "Zexion?" he asked again. Blinking softly with a hint of worry in his crystal eyes, he ran to the bed setting the tray down. His eyes averted toward the window where the rope ladder hung. He ran towards it and looked out, seeing a flick of Axel's bright red hair. He grinned and snickered softly.

"This is rich," he laughed.


	7. But males can't get pregnant

The night had been one of the best of Zexion's life. He got to see his old friends, meet some new regulars at the club and most of all he got to spend time with his Axel. His ginger headed emerald eyed flame thrower. Flame thrower was a new nickname Axel received because he was so great with handling fire.

"Soo...Demyx?" Zexion asked, looking at the handsome boy. Demyx looked over and nodded, signaling Zexion to go on with his talking. Zexion bit his lip and continued.

"Hey...bud...can we talk in private?" Zexion finished.

"I..uh...I suppose," Demyx said, already making his way to the corridor marked 'employees' only.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Zexion blurted out.

Demyx blinked, "Wha-...what?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden outburst.

"No time for repeats! We have to get to the store...I'm scared Demyx! I'm so scared!" Zexion sniffed, hugging the other boy lightly.

Demyx grabbed his hand. "It's okay Zexy w-we'll get a test and it'll show you you aren't pregnant!" he said, running out of the corridor. "We'regoingtothemarketokaybye!" he managed to say in one breath. The others blinked in confusion at the boy's franticness, but waved to them and began to talk amongst themselves once more.

"Get twenty!" Zexion demanded. Demyx blinked in confusion. "Just do it! One of them has to be right!" he said. Demyx quickly obeyed and put a handful in the basket. They ran to the front desk and waited impatiently. They didn't care that everyone in the line as well as the cashier was giving them odd looks.

"Hurry hurry!" Demyx yelled.

"It's an emergency!" Zexion cried.

The cashier kept her same slow pace. "Wait, Demyx! Go get like..ten Monsters!" Zexion said, pointing to the back. Demyx nodded and scurried to the drinks, getting fifteen just in case.

"Will you boys be able to pay for this?" the woman asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Ugh! Yes! Just hurry!" Zexion yelled. Demyx set the drinks down and they both waited frantically again. "That'll be-" Zexion looked at the price, it was well over one hundred dollars. He didn't feel like getting out the change because he was in such a rush so he pulled out two hundred dollar bills and set them down. "Keep the change!" he yelled, grabbing the bags and running off. Demyx sprinted after him worriedly, starting to believe that Zexion actually /could/ be pregnant.

They ran all the way back to the club and, ignoring the older men's greetings, ran to Demyx's old room. Demyx's room as the most comforting of all of the rooms. The walls were sea blue and the carpets were a sandy brown. It resembled the beach, the place Demyx had always dreamt of living near.

Zexion charged to the restroom with one of the tests. After about an excruciating hour Zexion had finished every test. Demyx layed them all out on the bed and they started to search through them. "Oh look!" Demyx said, picking one up. "This one has a frowny face! This one has a frowny face!" he giggled excitedly. Zexion took it, "Really!?" he gasped happily. Demyx nodded and handed it to him.

Zexion cried when he saw it, "That's a smiley face y-you idiot!" he sniffed, throwing it at him. Demyx looked at it again "...o-oh...s-sorry!" he gasped.

They both looked at all the rest, "They're all...positive..." Zexion said. "That means I'm pregnant! O-Oh...oh my god!" he cried, hugging Demyx.

Demyx hugged him back, "Wait! Maybe-"

Zexion covered Demyx's mouth. "Don't give me any of that maybe shit..." he sniffed. "I can't take it right now..."

Demyx nodded and hugged him. "Is it...Lexaeus'?" he asked.

"No...couldn't be...I haven't had sex with him yet. We did...almost once...but then I got sick..." he said softly.

Demyx nodded to show Zexion he understood. "Well...hmm...are you...gonna get rid of it?" he asked softly.

Zexion shook his head, "Dear god no! I could never kill someone as defenseless as that..." he whispered.

Demyx nodded again and held him close, "Well...I'll help you get through it! All of it!" he said.

Zexion sighed and looked up at Demyx, "Hey Dem...have you ever felt like someone is just using you for sex...because your cute and not because they love you?" he asked.

Demyx rose an eyebrow, "Zexion...look were we work," he laughed.

"Oh...yeah..." Zexion laughed softly. He really believed Lexaeus didn't love him...only liked him because he was cute, but Axel saw beyond that. Zexion knew this because every time he looked in the red head's eyes the red head looked back with loving emerald eyes taht said Axel wanted to spend the rest of his days with Zexion. He sighed at the thought, maybe it was only a fairy tale after all...to be with the one you truly love.


	8. Oh no he di'n't!

Zexion re-entered the club with Demyx. He sighed and plopped into a maroon-brown chair; he was soon bombarded by men asking him questions such as:

"Where have you been!?"

and

"How could you leave me!?"

They didn't dare touch Zexion, however, still fearful of Saix who was watching from a fairly good distance; a glare occupying his face.

"Come on! One more dance for old times sake?" a customer begged, he was soon joined by several other men who were starting somewhat of a chant. "Yeah! Before you leave us again!?" another customer yelled through the chants.

"Eh..." Zexion was stupefied. He loved all the attention and how they urged him on, but he couldn't, not after he promised Lexaeus. He already broke one promise by returning to the club; he couldn't break another one. "...I can't," he explained sheepishly.

"Your replacement is getting all the attention..." Demyx whispered after then men had given up.

"R...Replace...replaceme...nt...?" Zexion seemed to struggle getting the word out. Could he have actually been replaced? Zexion gave Demyx a long hard stare, his eyes large in disbelief. No one and he meant NO ONE could steal his job as number one!

Demyx frowned, "Yeah..." he said. "Some kid named Mar something or the other... his parents kicked him out so he lives here now, and works of course. And he's as popular as you were, before you started to ditch us. But he's only so popular because he let's the customers touch him-" Demyx leaned in some. "-/wherever/ they want! It's true!" he nodded.

Zexion snorted and narrowed his eyes at Marluxia.

"That's the /only/ reason he's as popular as I was! But I have a little more-- no! Wayyy more class than that! Right Axel?" he growled, snapping his fingers angrily. He closed his eyes and stood proudly, waiting for his forbidden lover's response, but it never seemed to come.

Demyx looked around then back at Zexion who was still waiting for an answer from Axel. Zexion's eyes shot open and averted towards Marluxia's station. Not only was Axel there, but Xigbar as well as literally the rest of the customers were there too. The other dancers were just as confused as Zexion was; they all watched angrily. When Zexion got all of the attention it was alright, but something about Marluxia made everyone of the dancers angry.

"Oh no he di'n't!" Demyx growled, spotting Xigbar gawking at Marluxia.

The dancers all ran to Zexion and pulled at him, "Zexion! Do Something!" they cried, grouping up around him and pulling his clothes.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I promised Lexaeus..." Zexion apologized sadly.

"You mean your fiancee that you're cheating on with Axel? The same fiancee that doesn't know you're pregnant with someone else? The /very same/ fiancee that-"

"That's enough!" Zexion yelled, cutting Demyx off mid sentence. "I-I'll...do it, okay?" he sighed.

"Yay!" Every dancer was dancing around happily, and acting a bit giddy. They were happy to see one of Zexion's awe inducing performances.

Demyx smiled and ran to his room, getting his sitar. He strummed and a slow song began to fill the air, perfect for setting the mood. The yells and begs for attention the men were giving to Marluxia ceased and everyone stopped to look at Demyx. He climbed onto the large stage with some difficulty and got the microphone, firmly grasping it in pale hands. He was a bit sweaty, and stage-shy with everyone watching him.

A loud sound emitted from the two large amplifiers when Demyx dropped the microphone and it rolled. He squeaked and covered his ears, bending over to pick up the fallen mic. "S-sorry!" he squealed. The crowd gave some irritated boos at the loud static sound. Demyx sniffed and felt like he was going to cry from embarrassment, but some encouraging words from his friend back stage urged him on.

"G-Gentlemen a-and d-dancers. Please...ahem p-please give your w-warmest greetings to...Z-Zexion..th...the cloaked scheme-mer..." he gave a bubbly smile and decided it wasn't that scary when the men blinked and started to cheer. He ran off of the stage and started the music. A single beam of light shined down at the pole on the stage, and the short beauty stepped forward from behind the curtains.

Zexion had changed into a maid's outfit. It was a dark purple with light purple frills and bows. It was short and hardly covered the little purple panties hidden underneath. He hugged the pole tenderly and waltzed around it in a slow suspenseful fashion. The boy bent over and licked his fingers seductively , his pointer finger pulled out and traced his cherry pink lips and went down to his collar bone and chest. Slender fingers explored his own body, eliciting moans from the horny old men.

The small boy wrapped a single leg and a single arm around the pole and he slowly started to grind against it, making the most adorable face he could. He managed himself upside down and wrapped both legs around the pole, purposely letting his dress (which was more of a shirt than anything) fall to reveal his porcelain thighs and tightening panties.

When he looked over he saw his redheaded lover. He gave a sensual smile, which only received a worried frown. Zexion got down from his upside down position and danced around the pole some more. He stopped and picked up the microphone, "Thank you everyone!" he giggled, receiving saddened voices that didn't want him to stop. "Please enjoy our other talented dancers!" he smiled brightly. He watched happily as the customers visited the many other stations then he slowly made his way towards Axel.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.


	9. Rather weird sense of humor

b((Hey everyonneeee!! Gabe here, welllll I know that a lot of you have probably already read Chapter nine...wellllll...I'm sorry but that was actually chapter 10. ;;;;; GOMMEENNNN!! I'm soooo sorry!! 3;;; I accidentally got them mixed up! D:))/b

Axel picked Zexion up with ease, turning him in every direction thought possible to examine him, then his eyes finally settled on Zexion's flat belly.

Zexion blinked, "Oh...I'm sorry...did you not want me to perform?" he frowned softly.

Axel blinked and snapped back into reality, "No no! I love your performances...it's just-" he paused and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't want you to hurt the baby...going upside down like that...I was just worried for him...or her." he lightly rubbed Zexion's belly and smiled softly.

"I...how'd you know!?" Zexion gasped.

Axel chuckled, "I'm your lover. A lover has got to know."

The small dancer rose an eyebrow and put his hand on his hips, "I don't believe that, it's not scientifically possible for you to just 'know' at this early in my pregnancy," he protested, crossing his arms.

Axel laughed and ruffled his hair, "Okay okay! Me and Xigbar heard you talking to Demyx about pregnancy tests. Hehe...Xigbar freaked out, thinking he got Demyx pregnant..."

"Ohh! You are such dorks!" Zexion pouted, flicking Axel in the forehead. Axel gave a small chuckle in surprise.

"So...is he mine?" was Axel's next question.

Zexion smiled and nodded, "I'm positive, because I knew I was pregnant before the first time I had sex with Lexaeus. It's fine."

"You know, I'd be his father to the best of my abilities...even if it doesn't end up being mine," the red head giggled, poking Zexion in the belly once again.

Zexion squeaked and smiled, leaning up to kiss Axel gingerly. "I love you so much!" he said.

Axel nodded in agreement and held Zexion's hands, pulling him into his lap as he sat in one of the club's chairs. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into the boy's mauve coloured hair. "I love you so much, and you are my beautiful sparkling diamond," he cooed, caressing Zexion's back.

Zexion gave a small laugh, "And you are my big red-headed lion," he purred, gently pulling one of Axel's spikes.

Their mouths met in a fit of heated kisses. They purred against each other's lips and explored each other's mouths. Zexion wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, letting small squeaks rest low in his throat. Axel pulled Zexion as close as possible and played with his hair.

They parted for air before clashing together a bit forcefully. Axel let a small growl reverberate in his mouth.

The mauve-haired boy pulled away and laughed, holding his sides as he rubbed tears from his eyes as he doubled over, his usually small voice sounding rather loud and attention gathering. Axel watched him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sorry...I'm...hehe, I'm sorry!" Zexion laughed. "You were...you were g-growling!" he snorted, flinging his head back as he went into another fit of laughter. "Y-You sounded like a dog...growling! Pft...ahahahaha!" he giggled.

Axel watched him and frowned, "You have a weird sense of humor," he muttered.

"Grrr," Zexion said, snapping at Axel like a playful puppy. "Grrrowl!" he snorted.

Axel watched him and a smile played on his lip. He let out a small laugh, "You are so weird," he said.


	10. Everything

"Shit!"

"What?" Zexion asked, regarding his cursing red-headed lover. Axel's expression had changed from carefree and exuberant to pale with horror.

"Zexion! It's Two in the morning!" Axel yelled, shaking the bluenette violently.

Zexion blinked, "Sooo?" he drawled a bit angrily. Why was Axel overreacting at the time? It was just time...

"Zexion! You need to be there in the morning. Or Lexaeus. Will. Eat. ME!" he yelled worriedly, nervously biting his finger nails. "He'll know! He'll find out I've been kidnapping you at night!" He paced around. "Wh-What if he already knows we're having an affair!? Oh ho! He's probably already at my house, sitting on my bed with an axe. He probably already knows! And...and rich people are NEVER convicted for murderer! They never get caught!" he yelled, clutching his head.

Zexion sighed and put a hand on Axel's hip, "Just calm down," he said. "It'll be fine." He grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him out of the club, waving goodbye to everyone before exiting completely.

"You're overreacting, Axel," Zexion said, closing his eyes softly.

Axel shook his head, "Have you seen the SIZE of that man!?" he asked, clutching his head worriedly.

"I live with him. I would no how large he is."

Axel sighed and held Zexion's hand worriedly, "He's gonna murder me...I'm gonna be dead by tomorrow," he muttered nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Zexion watched his antics, "Calm down," he said. "It's fine." He pecked Axel on the lips before leaving him at the gates, climbing over it most expertly. He trudged to where his window was and gave a confused blink as he noticed the ladder to his window was missing. He rubbed his eyes and caught a glimpse of it rolling back out of his window. His heart sank to his foot; he was scared now.

He shook his head and started up the ladder, entering his still lit room. He shook his head and figured he was just being paranoid. Letting out a scream and a jump he heard a knock at his door.

"C-Come in-" was his shaky response.

Cloud entered the room, he was holding a tray with tea and some small snacks. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Wh-why're you up this late?" Zexion asked.

"I should be asking you. A butler's duty is never done," he sighed dramatically and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I heard you coughing. Still feeling sick?" he asked, setting the tray down.

"O-Oh...yeah! Yeah...I'm still sick!" he smiled, putting a hand on his stomach unintentionally.

Cloud laughed, "Well then, we should get you all better. Why aren't you even in your pajamas?" he asked.

Zexion just gave a light shrug, taking a sip of tea.

Cloud flipped a few stray strands of blonde hair, waiting until Zexion set is tea cup down before sitting next to him on the bed. He abruptly pushed him down and smirked, his eyes narrowing evilly. "Oh Zexion, you have a nice little dancer's body," he grinned, bending to nip and suck at Zexion's neck.

"C-Cloud!" he yelled, attempting pushing the so obviously larger man off.

"Oh calm down, nothing you've never experienced before. Stranger wants you, you let him take you. You're a whore, no matter what," he purred.

"No," Zexion said. "Get off! Lexaeus! Someone hel-" he was interrupted suddenly as Cloud's large hand clasped over his mouth. the mauve-haired boy wiggled, trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'll tell him. About Axel," Cloud said, licking at the shell of his ear.

"Wha-"

"I know," Cloud said. "About everything," he smirked and ran his finger down Zexion's stomach, tracing a little circle. "Everything," he laughed silently again.

Zexion shook his head, "No! No! Please let me go!" he cried, trying to wiggle away with no avail. "Stop, please stop!" Zexion cried, tears staining his porcelain cheeks.

"Hmm, oh no no, little Zexion," Cloud smiled. "I'm not gonna let you go," he said, playing with Zexion's nipples shamelessly.

Zexion sobbed, "...Stop..."


	11. Dire Consequences

"What's...going on?"

The familiar redhead's voice was soft, disappointed and sad.

"Axel!" Zexion squeaked. He tried pushing Cloud off, but Cloud was pressed firmly against him. He watched the redhead step through the window, using the stepladder that had yet to be pulled back up.

Cloud smirked and licked Zexion's bare chest, "Who're you? Trespassing on private property."

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Who're you? Trespassing on /my/ private property?" he asked, letting out a loud, audible growl. He simple received a laugh from the blonde who stood and pulled Zexion up roughly. He hugged him tightly and rested his chin on the mauve-haired boy's shoulder.

"He belongs to me now. A whore's a whore. They move on from boredom eventually," Cloud chortled.

Zexion's eyes widened a fraction, "No..." he whispered.

"Go ahead Zex. Tell him all about how you belong to me. Tell him how you hate him," the blonde sneered.

"No," Zexion whispered. "No please..."

"I'll tell Lex," Cloud purred. "I'll tell him everything."

Zexion shook his head lightly, eyes still wide as he stared at Axel disbelievingly. Axel stared back at him, trying to read the boy's eyes, yet he seemed so confused still. Zexion felt tears threaten his eyes, but he couldn't let them show. He cleared his throat and swallowed softly.

"Zexion..." Axel whispered, reaching out towards him and taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" Zexion yelled, pulling back from the redhead. He held his hands to his chest and felt his heart tear into a million pieces. The look on Axel's face was heart-wrenching. "St-stay back," he said, a little softer this time.

"Zex-"

"No!" Zexion yelled. He looked down and pressed his back against Cloud's chest, "Stay away...I hate you...I hate you!" he yelled. "Please...go away...don't come back...please..."

"Zexion," Axel said softly, tears streaming down his creamy cheeks. "Zex..ion...is this...what you want. Truly?" he whispered.

Zexion nodded his head and looked down, letting his hair fall in front of his face. "Yes. It is, go away. I hate you...I hate you...I...hate you," he whispered, the tears trying to spill over his eyes.

"He's right..." Axel said in more than a whisper. "Once a whore--" he had to choke this out quite obviously. "--always a whore." He turned away before turning back towards the two, "I forgot to give this to you earlier...It's because...I loved you."

Zexion blinked and caught a necklace that Axel had thrown at him. It was a bright gold chain with a tiny gold cage at the end. In the cage was a bright red heart the jingled around on contact with the cold gold metal.

Cloud pulled Zexion back onto the bed, watching as Axel left, "His hair makes me wanna have a seizure," he sighed. "It's so bright and...blegh-- Hey, you listening?"

Zexion sat in Cloud's lap, no longer paying attention. He looked more like a lifeless porcelain doll than anything.

Cloud groaned and threw him on the bed, watching as he just layed there, the necklace tight in his fist.

"You're boring. You better be interesting tomorrow, or there'll be dire consequences," the blonde frowned.

Zexion made a small noise, signaling he understood, and curled under the covers, covering his eyes and crying softly to himself as he was left in the cold dark room.


	12. No

Zexion stopped thrashing his room as the sound of shoes clicking against marble became audible. The mauve haired boy wiped his tears and sniffed, calming down so his voice would sound normal. There was a hasty knock at he door and some nervous shifting.

"...Zexion?" It was Lexaeus' voice so Zexion calmed down a fraction.

"Yes?" he asked calmly from the other side.

"I heard a crash...are you alright?"

"Uhm...I didn't hear a crash, but I'm still feeling sick, so I'll be resting in my room." God, Zexion's throat hurt.

"Okay, feel better. I'll come and check on you. Do you need anythin-"

"No!" Zexion yelled. There was silence and then a soft sigh of relief as he heard Lexaeus leave. He slid down his wall and pulled his knees to his chest, cradling his face gingerly. "I want to die..." he iterated. "I just want to kill myself and die..." Zexion got up and looked around, finding a nice--expensive--vase. In the vase there were a few anemone and daffodils.

"Why are you mocking me!?" he screamed, throwing the vase against the wall, watching it shatter into tiny pieces of glass. The water and flowers spilled everywhere, barely visible on the white floor. Zexion clutched his head and doubled over, screaming more. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" he sobbed, falling to his knees.

He layed down and rested his head in the shattered glass, not seeming to care that it hurt like all Hell. He watched apathetically as some blood formed around his head and mixed with the small puddle of water. He sat up and took one of the larger pieces of glass, putting it in his palm as he clenched his fist, making the glass cut into his flesh.

His eyes flickered cruelly and he took the glass holding it to his wrist. He slowly made a miniscule cut along the skin of his wrist and his eyes lit up at the pleasurable feeling. He made the cut deeper, when he felt like it wasn't enough he made it deeper, and deeper.

After a few minutes of working on one slice he went to another part of his skin, already covered with blood from the cut made above it. He licked the area, getting it prepared. He took the glass and jammed it into his skin, letting out a small squeak as tears blurred his vision.

He cut deeply and his breathing hitched slightly. He lapped up the blood that oozed from the fresh cut and noticed something that didn't quite fit amidst the red blood and pale skin. It was then that Zexion realized the little flecks of white were in fact his small bone. He gave a manic smile then and equally, if not more, manic laugh. He held his wrist and laugh harder, falling over and rolling.

He coughed as his voice became raw from his deranged laughing/screaming. He backed up until his head hit the marble white wall and he arched his back, still attempting to laugh, though his throat stopped him. He looked around as a small buzzing sound rang in his ear.

He covered said ears, the noise becoming too much, he screamed more, finally gaining some of his voice back. He was becoming a bit nervous when it looked as if the walls were moving in on him, ready to crush him at any time. He screamed until his throat just wouldn't let him anymore.

It was agonizingly painful, watching as people poked and prodded at you, touching your most tender areas to find the 'problem' when it was so obvious why he had been screaming. He closed his eyes slowly, drawling out nonsense. He opened one eye when a large cold hand tried at prying his open.

He made a small noise in protest, not wanting to release the small article in his fist. His aching body thrashed, "No!" he yelled hoarsely. When his vision became a fraction clearer he saw that it was, in fact, Lexaeus tugging on his hand. He wiggled around, only to be held back down by unknown people.

"Stop!" he wheezed, tightening his grip. All of the energy from his body seemed to drift down to his hand, so he could save the article. He felt something digging into his skin as he tightened his fist and he automatically realized it was the necklace Axel had given to him.

Unfortunately, Zexion's body was working against him and his hand released its death-grip. Lexaeus, shoved the necklace into his pocket for safe keeping and he placed his hand with Zexion's, lacing their fingers gingerly. "It's okay," he whispered to his 'lover'.

Zexion shook his head, "No..." he whimpered. Soon he was brought to an ambulance that placed a clear mask on his face. Against his will he fell into a deep sleep, regretting now more than ever that he had left Axel to be with Lexaeus.

Zexion's long black eyelashes fluttered open and he looked around absently, not noticing the gigantic man beside him. He looked down at his arms that ached horribly. All memory from the previous events had escaped him and he was left lost and flabbergasted. The boy was definitely tempted to remove his gauze and take a look at exactly what had happened, but he thought against it.

"Good to see you're awake," Lexaeus' voice chimed in, bringing Zexion back to reality.

"O-Oh...yeah..." Zexion whispered, looking down.

Lexaeus reached over and ruffled his hair, "It's okay...you shouldn't blame yourself," he whispered, leaning over to kiss Zexion's temple.

Zexion blinked.

"I would've...done that too, under your circumstances," Lexaeus smiled softly.

"Circum...stances?" Zexion asked quietly, looking forward. He let his bangs fall forward, curtaining his face from view.

"What the redheaded bimbo did to you," Lexaeus growled softly. "I'll never let him touch my beautiful porcelain angel again," he whispered lovingly, kissing the corner of Zexion's mouth. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Zexion yelled, which came out as more of a hoarse squeak due to his failing voice.

Lexaeus blinked, "...no?" he muttered.

"Whatever he did to me...it's fine...don't go making rash decisions," Zexion explained quietly, hugging himself tenderly.

Lexaeus leaned over to cradle the smaller boy, "I love you," he whispered.

"...yeah," was Zexion's only reply.


	13. Oh, good

"I was thinking we could do beige for the napkins, and pale blue for the table cloths. What do you think Zexion?" Lexaeus asked, looking over the pamphlet full of color choices for their wedding. He nudged Zexion back into reality ever so gently.

"Oh...yeah...sounds lovely," Zexion said softly, small hands smoothing out his shirt.

Lexaeus looked down at the boy, "You seem...disturbed," he noted out loud. Zexion only shrugged and stared off into space once more. Lexaeus watched him from the corner of his eyes, "So," he drawled. "What color do you want your wedding dress to be?"

"Red," Zexion said softly, images of when he could run his fingers through Axel's long, spiky, red hair.

Lexaeus snapped his fingers and instantly several red wedding dresses were displayed in front of them. Zexion's eyes widened somewhat as he looked at the presentation. "Whoa..." He gently ran his fingers along the fabric and gave a soft smile. "They're beautiful," he whispered.

Zexion gently picked one of them up, examining it carefully. He felt a pair of strong arms slowly wrap around his body. Suddenly there was a harsh breathing against his ear. "Just like you," the burnt-auburn haired man whispered, licking the shell of the mauve haired boy's ear.

Zexion shuddered and felt Lexaeus' hand explore his body. His sides, his chest, the inside of his thigh. Silver eyes turned downward as he hugged the dress tighter, letting out a school as Lexaeus' fingers entered somewhere that was off limits for a while. "Lexaeus..." Zexion whispered softly moving Lexaeus' hand away.

Lexaeus turned Zexion around, pinning him against the table the dresses had been displayed on. Zexion squeaked and turned his head to the side, only to have the crook of his neck attacked with nips and kisses.

"St-Stop!" Zexion squeaked. "Please stop!"

"Mm, play hard to get. I like it," Lexaeus grinned, licking his neck and collarbone, tugging at his shirt.

"N-No!" Zexion bit his abused lip and tried pushing him away, with no avail of course. He closed his eyes and sighed audibly. "I'm pregnant!" he yelled.

Lexaeus froze and straightened up, pulling Zexion up with him. "Preg...nant?" he asked. He suddenly smiled and pulled Zexion into a tight embrace, "I'm gonna be a daddy?!" he nearly giggled, his manly-man composure completely lost at this point. "Wait..it is mine...isn't it?"

"...Yeah..." Zexion whispered. 'It's a lie' he wanted to scream. 'It's Axel's...' He knew this for a fact.

Lexaeus smiled and he gently placed a hand on Zexion's stomach, "He's gonna be beautiful," he whispered happily.

Zexion nodded, "Yeah...beautiful..."

Lexaeus' hands rested on Zexion's hips and he stared lovingly into the other's dull, almost lifeless seeming eyes.

"You're gonna look gorgeous!" Namine squealed. She was one of the maid's in Lexaeus' mansion and also the creative director for their wedding. She watched Zexion twirl in his dress, wearing the same red dress he had been holding only days before when Lexaeus had put the 'moves' on him.

Namine adjusted some loose stitches and made some slight improvements then moved back and looked at him, nodding her head. "The dress REALLY contrasts your hair!" she giggled.

Zexion rose an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, trying to shake off his weariness. "Th-thanks?" he said, making his statement seem more like a question.

Zexion put a hand on his stomach; it was really beginning to stick out now. He sighed and did another twirl before he took the dress off and redressed himself in his everyday clothes. "Namine...thank you for the improvements on my wedding dress," he said, bowing lowly to her.

"Haha, don't worry about it!" Namine laughed, putting her hands on her waist. "It was no problem, really."

Zexion shrugged softly and gave a light smile before trudging off to his room.

His hand rested on the handle and he got a feeling of malaise as he hesitantly turned it. The innards of his room were empty so he relaxed and curled up. There had been no sign of Cloud, luckily, and he was happy that he, especially for his body's sake, could get some well-deserved rest. He closed his eyes and snuggled under the covers, falling into an unbreakable sleep.

"Zexionnn Zexion, wake up."

Zexion didn't open his eyes. He knew who was trying to wake him up, he knew who needed him so badly at this moment, he knew who was there, planning to do awful things to him. He knew it was Cloud, and that's why his eyes remained closed.

It was only when a sharp pain hit the entire side of his face that Zexion opened his eyes. He gaped and held his cheek, staring wide eyed at Cloud.

"Oh good, you're awake," was all the abusive blonde had to say.


	14. Meet the family

((Haha, I type too fast. I was reading over the last chapter and I noticed I put 'school' instead of 'squeal'. xD Silly me!))

After several hours of complying to Cloud's every whim Zexion limped out of his room, putting his brave face on. He tried not to limp, but it was a bit hard to hide. As he turned a corner he saw Lexaeus. He sniffed and fell into hte older man's arms, closing his eyes and finding solace in the other's large body.

Lexaeus smiled, picking Zexion up. He held the boy and nuzzled him, not really finding anything wrong with him. "Tonight my parents are coming over for dinner, they wanted to meet you," he smiled. "And my dad is paying for the entire wedding! That means we can get whatever we want," he laughed. "By the bye, what do you want specifically for the wedding?" he asked.

Zexion shrugged and nuzzled his chest, "Anything...is fine..."

Lexaeus smiled, "You're going to be a great wife, we can live here forever!" he nodded.

"Can we fire Cloud?" Zexion smirked, his face still hidden in Lexaeus' chest.

Lexaeus let out a small laugh, "Of course not! He's my favorite cousin and I love having him at the house, plus you two seem to get along well! That was a good joke though." Zexion winced at the word 'joke'. It was anything but a joke. Cloud was a perverted rapist.

Lexaeus carried Zexion around, holding him tightly, though not tight enough to where he'd be squeezing Zexion's stomach, which was visibly getting a little larger. "Okay, go get ready." Lexaeus finally put Zexion down. They were back in front of the boy's room and Zexion was a little reluctant with going back inside.

He shook his head softly and entered anyway, looking around carefully. He sighed in relief when there was no sign of anyone else and he slowly undressed himself, getting into his bathtub to get the sickening dirty feeling off of himself. He turned the warm water on and sank into it, sighing softly. "Mmm, so nice," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?"

Zexion smiled and made another 'mm' sound, lost in the comforting sensation of the warm water. He focused as the voice asked the same question. His eyes widened when he realized it was none other than Axel's voice. "Axel!" he squealed looking to the side where the voice had come from.

He frowned when he saw there was no one there. It was just his imagination. He sat up and rested his arms on the edge of the porcelain tub, his head resting on his pale arms. He started letting out soft sobs. He wanted Axel so badly. He wanted Axel to hold him again, to kiss him tenderly like he had done before. He wanted the man back in his life. This wish was too complicated to be granted though, and miracles didn't exist. Zexion frowned and sank back into the tub, letting himself cry.

Lexaeus examined Zexion as he slowly walked down the stairs, guided by Cloud. He looked sad, but no one really payed any mind to that. Zexion's gaze was down at his feet. He was wearing his hair up in a ponytail, decorated with small flower decor. He was wearing a short whit dress that looked like over the top extravagance. the bottom was ruffled and it looked like it was barely long enough to cover his lower regions. His legs were embraced by white tights and he had on shiny black dress shoes. Around his neck was a white ribbon. On the ribbon was a shiny golden bell that rang quietly with every step Zexion took.

Zexion was almost afraid to look up, he didn't know who Lexaeus' parents were. He wondered what they were like, if they were nice or just grouchy old rich stiffs. He frowned and softly exhaled through his nose, still not chancing a glance to them.

He only dared to look when they reached the bottom of the stairs where Lexaeus and his parents were. Zexion hadn't noticed, maybe because it was so quiet, but it was more than just Lexaeus and his parents. There were at the very least thirteen people.

This made Zexion more uneasy and he got butterflies in his stomach. If it had been just Lexaeus' parents then it would have been easier, but now they were talking about the entire family. What if he couldn't please them? Then what would happen?

Lexaeus took Zexion from Cloud and put an arm around him, "Zexion these are my parents," he said, pointing to a male and female. "My mom, Aeris-"

She smiled softly and hugged Zexion.

"And my dad, Vincent. My grandma and grandpa, Yuffie and Cid. My auntie Olette, her husband Hayner and my cousins. The triplets Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo," Lexaeus smiled.

Zexion smiled at them, then looked down at the triplets who could probably be about six or seven. "Hi," he said softly to them. Kadaj smirked and pulled out a small plastic gun. He pulled the trigger and a suction cup dart hit Zexion right in the forehead. He blinked and stood up, pulling the dart off.

"Kadaj, bad boy!" Olette scolded. "I'm so sorry, he's been misbehaving so much lately," she apologized.

Zexion shook his head and gave a pathetic laugh, "It's fine," he said softly, blushing slightly.

"I don't like you!" Yazoo yelled, kicking Zexion in the shin.

"Stay away from our cousin!" Loz agreed, pouting and crossing his arms.

Zexion doubled over and held his leg, cringing. "No...no, it's fine," he said, giving a weak smile.

The family gave small chuckles, "What adorable boys," they said, referring to the little devils that had just taken a liking to harassing Zexion. Zexion exhaled and breathed deeply, regaining his composure. "It's alright, Zexion," he said under his breath. "It's just one night."


	15. Don't mess with Princess

Zexion slowly took a tiny sip of his soup. He nervously tapped his foot against the ground which was hardly audible, even through the silence. Zexion could feel eyes tearing through him and he debated if he should chance a look up. He lightly shook his hair in front of his face and let a small sigh escape. He took in a deep breath and bit his lip, looking up slowly.

Everyone was, in fact, staring at him. He wondered why and he even opened his mouth a bit to ask why, but then closed it again and fiddled nervously with his fork. He looked down and took a small leaf of his salad. He chanced another look up and made a small noise of concern. Had he done something wrong?

"U-Uhm..."

A loud clearing of Cid's throat stopped Zexion in his tracks. He froze like a deer in headlights and gaped slightly.

"So Zexion. Where do you work?"

Zexion gaped a bit more then stopped and put his fork down. He looked down and opened his mouth, though no words came out. Was he supposed to tell them his old job? Was he supposed to lie or tell them his old job? He frowned slightly and looked confused.

"Go ahead, honey," Lexaeus urged him encouragingly.

"I uhm...I was a..." he paused and regained his composure, "I was a dancer." Zexion's porcelain-white face suddenly turned a bright red as the room grew even quieter. The blush traveled a bit down his neck a bit and to the tips of his ears. He watched as everyone seemed to freeze in place.

"Dancer?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means he's a whore grandpa!" Kadaj yelled.

"Yeah! Means he's a dirty gold digging whore!" Loz agreed.

"He sleeps around which means that he probably has Syphilis and AIDS!" Yazoo snorted.

Olette gave a small laugh and she sighed, trying to catch her breath some. "Kids, what're you gonna do?" she smiled, ruffling Kadaj's silver hair. Everyone else at the table laughed too, babbling on about how 'kids are so adorable'. Zexion even gave a small, dishearten laugh. He slowly stood up and felt as if his legs would collapse underneath him.

"May I...be excused?" he asked, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Sure, sure," Lexaeus said. The conversation at the table had really started up since the children's rude remarks.

Zexion nodded, "I'll be fast," he said, striding off. He entered the bathroom and slid against the wall, allowing himself to cry. "Why...?" he asked shakily. "Why did this have to happen to me?" He layed on the ground and curled into a fetal position, clutching his head. The tears stained his cheeks, but he didn't mind. The more he cried the paler his face grew, but it didn't matter to him. His existence was nothing to no one. He was just a tool, just there because he had a nice body.

He stood up and wiped his eyes, staring at himself in the mirror, "You. Are. A. Whore." This is what he iterated to his reflection, pressing his finger against the mirror roughly. Each time his statement got bit louder and his confidence got a bit lower. "You should just DIE," he seethed.

Suddenly there was a second presence, "We wouldn't want that, Zexy."

"Go. Away. Right. Now, Cloud," Zexion hissed venomously.

"But Zexion, I'm so lonely," Cloud whispered sensually, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist.

"Get a whore," Zexion muttered.

"I have a whore, my very own, special whore," Cloud breathed against Zexion's earlobe before biting it and tugging lightly.

Zexion's impatience was growing, "Let go!" he growled.

Cloud pressed more against him, Zexion's tiny waist getting sandwiched against the white sink. He let out a small squeak and frowned, trying to wiggle out of Cloud's tight grip. "Please...let me go..."

Cloud pressed even harder against him, as if it were Zexion's punishment for speaking out of place. "You are my whore, my very own whore," Cloud whispered. Zexion closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth in an angry fashion.

"Cloud..."

Cloud ran his hand up Zexion's chest and rubbed the area tenderly. "You will submit to me completely. Comply to my every wish," Cloud continued. "That's what whores do."

Zexion gave up, he went limp and let Cloud hold up his body, which was not even close to a hard task. Cloud smirked and ran his hand up Zexion's neck then to his lips where a single finger traced Zexion's rose-like lips. Zexion stared at his reflection, it was disgusting to him.

Zexion's eyes widened as Cloud's free hand moved towards the back of Zexion's dress, where it promptly lifted it up, playing with the elastic of Zexion's panties. Cloud laughed and his fingers explored the insides of the article of clothing, sending a dark red blush over his face.

Cloud's other hand was still circling Zexion's lips. The boy parted his lips and opened his mouth ever so slightly. Cloud grinned and watched the reflection of Zexion, pleased with his actions.

"So, you've decided to please me?" he inquired.

Zexion was completely still, his heart racing. In one swift motion he grabbed Cloud's wrist, biting down on the other's hand. He felt his teeth break the creamy flesh of the blonde and now he was the one who looked smug with himself. He tasted blood filling his mouth and it was possibly the sweetest taste he had ever tasted. (That's a lot of tastes!)

Cloud let out a loud scream, "Ow! you little fucker, you fucking bit me!" he screamed, tearing his hand from Zexion's mouth. "That hurt! Ah!" he fell to his knees and cradled his bleeding hand.

"Don't fuck with me," Zexion snarled, opening the door. He sighed and slammed it as hard as he could, then returned to the dining table.


	16. Tangle fo shangle

((Sixteen candles!))

Zexion groaned and doubled over, holding his aching tummy. "Ugh...Lexaeus! This baby is killing me!" he whined, bending over the kitchen table to ease the pain-- which didn't really help. Cloud came in holding a tray with assorted medications. His hand had been bandaged for a few weeks now, the wounds still seeming, even after all this time, fresh. He glare at Zexion, slamming down the tray.

Lexaeus followed in after him, watching as he angrily throw the tray on the table, "Hey Cloud...what happened to your hand?" he asked.

Cloud and Zexion both looked up, then at each other. They glared at each other momentarily before Cloud regarded Lexaeus.

"A wild bitch bit me," he said.

"Cloud, please, we're in the Twenty-first century. Dog," Lexaeus said.

Cloud turned and rolled his eyes, he looked down at Zexion and glared.

Zexion straightened up, "You probably deserved it," he said, closing his eyes. "Getting bitten, I mean."

Cloud closed his eyes and leaned against the table. "Deserved it?" he asked. "The stupid bitch should have learned it's place and not defied me. I kept demanding it followed my orders; I thought it was well trained. I was obviously wrong," he said, sticking his nose in the air like a snob.

"Maybe you should have payed attention to when the dog was getting ANGRY with you!" Zexion said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Maybe it shouldn't have stepped out of line and defied me in the first place," Cloud glared, leaning over the table.

"Maybe you shouldn't have raped me!" Zexion yelled.

Everyone froze in place. Lexaeus rose an eyebrow; he was definitely the most confused, no competition. Zexion stared at Cloud then Lexaeus then Cloud then Lexaeus again. Lexaeus blinked still, trying to fit the pieces together. (Don't hurt yourself Lex)

"...I always sensed some hostility between you two, but Zexion...don't take it that far," Lexaeus said.

Zexion groaned and doubled over as another sharp pain shot through his widening tummy. "Ugh! Just get my some damn medicine!" he growled, reaching for the bottles. He picked one up and examined it, "Only take one every six hours..." he sighed and shrugged pouring the contents into his hand.

"Well, time for you to get ready for our big day!" Lexaeus grinned, kissing Zexion's nose. He grabbed Cloud and they left the kitchen. "Namine's in your room, ready to help you into you wedding gear!" Lexaeus called back to him.

"See ya!" Zexion called back, taking the pills in his hand and a glass of water upstairs. He sighed and stopped to look in the mirror in the hallway. He put a hand on his reflection, "Sorry what I said to you before..." he apologized. "I know you're not a whore. You are capable of loving...and I really don't hate you...truce?" He paused, almost as if he was waiting for his reflection to reply, "Good to see we're friends again," he smiled softly.

He stood there and blinked, "I'm going fucking insane..." He sighed and shook his head, walking to his room. He looked down into his palm, staring at the four pills. "It said only take one..." he muttered. "Oh well." He gave a light shrug and smiled lightly, getting a glass of water from his night stand. He popped the pills into his mouth and drank them down, wiping his mouth. "Ahhh," he said.

"Zexy!" Namine cheered. "I am sooo happy for you! It's your big day, finally!" she giggled.

Zexion shrugged lightly, "Just help me into my outfit please...I have a headache as it is." He got out his red dress and examined it. "It's so beautiful..."

Namine nodded and helped him into it, "We should put some pretty flower decorations in your hair, you know like you wore the night of the dinner party. I was thinking that tan would probably match really well," she said, making a picture frame with her fingers. She squinted and nodded, "Perfect!"

Zexion sighed, clipping the flowers into his hair. He was feeling a bit dizzy suddenly and his mind was a giant blob of nothing. "Namine...I'm so pretty," he cooed to his reflection. He stumbled to the mirror and looked at himself, "God, you're so beautiful," he told his reflection.

Namine blinked and watched him, "Good god! You've gone loopy," she gasped. "Lex...Lexaeus!" she yelled.

Zexion stumbled around before falling half-assedly onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Lexaeus walked into the room, "What Namine?" he asked, not turning towards her.

"It's Zexion he--...why are you backwards?" she asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Lexaeus explained. "What's wrong."

"I think Zexion took too much of his medicine," she nodded.

Lexaeus sighed, "Namine...bother me when it's something important!" he said. "There's still so much to do!" he fretted, running off.

Namine looked to Zexion worriedly, "He'll be fine," she assured herself. "Just fine."

((Blah blah some time later))

Cloud was the one that would walk Zexion down the aisle, and he was on his way to pick the boy up. "Namine...get Zexion out here please!" Cloud yelled through the door.

"Eh..yeah!" the blonde called back. She looked at the dozing boy that was babbling about some nonsense. She picked him up and carried him to the door, "Here ya go!"

Cloud blinked as Zexion was suddenly shoved at him and the small blonde ran off, disappearing down the hall.

"Zexion...?"

Zexion gave a goofy laugh as he fell limp into Cloud's arms, "Oh right, someone's having a partyyy today!" he sang. "Parrttyyyyy, am I invited?" he cooed.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Man...I could so just throw you down and take you...damn Lexaeus..." he muttered. "Now come on." Cloud had to drag Zexion all the way to the church across the street from the mansion. When they got there the wedding was just about to begin, the music was already playing and Cloud was a bit unprepared.

He sighed and held Zexion up by the waist, "Come on you crazy son of a bitch..."

He began to drag Zexion down the aisle, looking around at all of the family members and friends of Lexaeus. Half way through Cloud and Zexion's travel down the aisle Zexion decided he was suddenly feeling tired. He swatted Cloud away and layed on the floor.

"I am soooo tired," the mauve-haired boy whined. "Just gonna lay down awhile."

Cloud blinked and picked him up, watching as everyone looked at them, flabbergasted.


	17. Tangle fo shangle Part 2

((I've been denied all the best ultra sex! FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT! That song totally describes me in a nutshell. :3))

Cloud was the one that would walk Zexion down the aisle, and he was on his way to pick the boy up. "Namine...get Zexion out here please!" Cloud yelled through the door.

"Eh..yeah!" the blonde called back. She looked at the dozing boy that was babbling about some nonsense. She picked him up and carried him to the door, "Here ya go!"

Cloud blinked as Zexion was suddenly shoved at him and the small blonde ran off, disappearing down the hall.

"Zexion...?"

Zexion gave a goofy laugh as he fell limp into Cloud's arms, "Oh right, someone's having a partyyy today!" he sang. "Parrttyyyyy, am I invited?" he cooed.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Man...I could so just throw you down and take you...damn Lexaeus..." he muttered. "Now come on." Cloud had to drag Zexion all the way to the church across the street from the mansion. When they got there the wedding was just about to begin, the music was already playing and Cloud was a bit unprepared.

He sighed and held Zexion up by the waist, "Come on you crazy son of a bitch..."

He began to drag Zexion down the aisle, looking around at all of the family members and friends of Lexaeus. Half way through Cloud and Zexion's travel down the aisle Zexion decided he was suddenly feeling tired. He swatted Cloud away and layed on the floor.

"I am soooo tired," the mauve-haired boy whined. "Just gonna lay down awhile."

Cloud blinked and picked him up, watching as everyone looked at them, flabbergasted.

"Come on Zexion, just a bit further," Cloud whispered to the boy.

Zexion pouted and stomped his feet, "No. I'm. Tired!" he yelled. "And these fucking clips are stabbing me in the head," he whined, grabbing his hair and pulling at the clips, only having them get tangled in his extensions. He whined more, "Not fair!" he cried.

Cloud got Zexion going again, having to use some force. Zexion stumbled along, shifting uncomfortably, whining and complaining still.

Finally they made it to the platform where Lexaeus, the bridesmaids and the best men were. Cloud shoved Zexion to Lexaeus and took his rightful place as /the/ best man. Lexaeus caught Zexion and held him up. He sighed in relief when the boy settled and nestled against his chest.

"Ahem!" the pastor said, clearing his throat. "We are gathered here to join, this man...and er...this man...in holy matrimony--"

Lexaeus ignored the pastor and stared at his dozing beauty. He played with the ends of Zexion's hair and purred softly, it reverberated in his chest and made Zexion giggle. He smiled softly and watched the boy giggled shamelessly.

Everyone, all too drawn to the scene in front of them, hadn't noticed the redhead silently slip into the back. Even the guards at the door hadn't noticed him, they were too busy snickering and pointing at the bride.

The pastor cleared his throat and everyone straightened up, "If there is anyone here who objects, speak now or forever hold you peace."

Everyone was smiling, no one was going to ruin this beautiful couple's marriage. Lexaeus smiled and looked down at Zexion whom was still confused as all Hell.

"Do you--"

"I object!" the redhead's voice yelled, echoing through the church. His green eyes were dull, almost a grey looking color and dark purple lines were under his eyes.

Zexion turned to the side, reality suddenly giving him a hard slap in the face. He seemed to react quickly smiling and standing up straight, the pill's affect on his body seeming to have left him alone completely.

"Zexion!" the redhead yelled, all the attention suddenly drawn to him. "I--"

He was quickly interrupted by a small boy in a blue tuxedo.

"Are you a pimp!?" Kadaj yelled. His brothers peeked their heads over their chairs so they could see the redheaded man.

"He's totally a pimp!" Loz yelled.

"Take that whore of yours and leave!" Kadaj said, giving a half-wave in Zexion's direction .

"Yeah, that whore!" Yazoo yelled, gesturing to Zexion.

"Okayyy...uhm...where was I..." Axel stopped and thought. "Oh...Zexion! I don't care if you don't love me anymore, I still love you! I can't eat...or...or sleep. All I can think about is you! I...I love you so much!" he yelled. "Please...whatever I did wrong...please forgive me and give me another chance!"


	18. And they lived happily ever after

Zexion stepped forward, "Axel...!"

Lexaeus took a firm grab on Zexion's shoulder, "Guards!" he yelled.

The guards, Reno and Rude, quickly sprang into action and jumped on Axel, retraining him.

"Zexion!"

Zexion looked at Axel and he smiled, despite the dull pain beginning to form in his shoulder.

"Axel!" the boy yelled, wanting to run to him.

Lexaeus growled and tightened his grip on Zexion's shoulder. Zexion squeaked in surprise at the sudden pain.

He fell to his knees and cried, "L-Lexaeus! Ow! That hurts!" Zexion weakly tried to get Lexaeus' hand off of his shoulder.

"You're hurting him!" Axel yelled, trying to wiggle away from Reno and Rude. He growled and relaxed, laying there.

"We are going to get married. Now." Lexaeus yanked Zexion up and kept a firm hold on him. "Marry us pastor!"

The pastor took a step back, "Y-Yes u-uhm...Do you, Lexaeus Edwa--"

"I do he does, tada! We're married!" Lexaeus said.

"U-Uhm...you may kiss--"

"Stop!" Axel yelled, wiggling out from under the two guards.

Lexaeus frowned and reached in his coat pocket, pulling out a small revolver. He aimed it at Axel and glared, narrowing his eyes. Zexion looked up and gasped, eyes going wide.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Without thinking Zexion ran to Axel, jumping into the redhead's arms. Thankfully for Axel, Zexion was faster than the bullet that protruded from Lexaeus' gun.

It went so slow, yet it was the fastest, most terrifying feeling in Axel's life. One moment he was holding onto his lover's warm body, the next moment he was holding his lover's limp pale body. He felt Zexion's skin get colder as the moments went by and suddenly a warm liquid substance seeped onto his hand.

"Y-You..." Axel's eyes flickered up, "You shot Zexion!" he yelled, hugging Zexion's body closer. "You shot him! How could you!?"

Axel got out his cellphone and dialed the emergency number, yelling at them to hurry.

The people in the audience were all frozen in place, trying to take in what exactly was going on. Lexaeus dropped the gun and cursed loudly. "Fuck you! You redheaded bastard!"

Axel rolled his eyes, running outside with Zexion still in his arms. The ambulance arrived quickly and took Zexion. Thankfully they let the redhead join the ride. He held Zexion's hand and watched as the doctors immediately began to work on him.

Zexion was slipping in and out of being conscious and unconscious. He weakly squeezed Axel's hand every so often to let him know he was still there. Axel held his hand tightly and kissed it, over and over and over again. He let himself cry, he loved Zexion to death and to see him injured...it was too much.

When they arrived to the emergency room the doctors informed Axel he had to wait in the waiting room. He closed his eyes and waited, hugging himself tightly. After a few hours he sat up straight and pulled out his cellphone, "Demyx, Xemnas, Xigbar, get down here. Now!" he yelled.

The lady at the reception desk 'shushed' him and went back to typing on her computer. the pyromaniac sighed and layed across several chairs, curling up as he waited for his friends.

Demyx was the first to burst through the doors of the hospital, still clad in his work uniform. It was a small sky blue tube top that cut off a bit past his chest. It revealed the small, barely noticeable muscles on his stomach and his naval. He was also wearing a pair of navy blue short shorts. His legs were covered with thigh high light blue stockings and he had bluish-black leather high-heeled boots on.

He ran to Axel, "What happened to my Zexion!?" he yelled, shaking the pyro.

Xigbar ran in, huffing, "Who knew the kid could run so fast in heels..." he laughed, wheezing hoarsely. He was soon followed by Xemnas who was equally out of breath.

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but a doctor exited the room, "You can seen him now, but be very quiet," she whispered.

Axel nodded and hastily moved inside of the room, looking at his slate haired lover. "Zexion," he breathed softly.

"Zex-" Demyx was about to burst in and yell to his best friend about how worried he was and so on and so on, but Xigbar and Xemnas pulled him out of the room, placing their tan hands over his creamy lips. He thrashed and glared, but they pulled him into the waiting room, closing the door so Axel and Zexion could be alone.

Zexion's eyes softly opened and he gave a weak smile, "Axel," he said, attempting to sit up.

Axel made him get back down, "Shh, shh, keep laying down," he whispered. "You need to relax."

"The baby...he's okay," Zexion smiled, putting a hand on his stomach.

Axel smiled and put his hand on Zexion's, "I'm glad. I love you so much," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the other's pale lips.

Zexion smiled brightly, "I missed you so much...I love you. Now...we can get married and have our small family," he said, closing his eyes. "And we can live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale," he said softly.

Axel nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks, "Yes...you're my little princess," he laughed softly. "I love you," he said again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." It seemed Axel couldn't get enough of saying that word. "I love you."

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END.

((If I get lotsa reviews on this chapter then I'll make an epilogue. OTHERWISE THIS STORY IS OVER :3))


	19. SEQUEL

I have decided YES there will be a sequel, since a bunch of people wanted one. xD;;

Welllllllllll, anyway. Yeah...

I'm not sure what I'm gonna call it...

Thinks

I'll call it...

...

Eh...

I really don't know. O-O

SOMEONE GIVE ME A TITLE FOR IT!!


End file.
